


Mr. Spaceman

by Bluecow13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronaut Eren, Astronaut Levi, Country Music, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Space Stations, gays in space, space walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecow13/pseuds/Bluecow13
Summary: Modern AULevi is on a Space Walk, repairing a scanner when Eren decides to mess with him and play some music to keep him company out there. Some shitty country music. About space and aliens.*The song lyrics that are used are from Mr. Spaceman by The Byrds*





	Mr. Spaceman

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and my tumblr is eren-loves-dogs if you want to check me out or you have a prompt you want me to write for!

_ “Hey, Mr. Spaceman _

_ Won't you please take me along _

_ I won't do anything wrong _

_ Hey, Mr. Spaceman _

_ Won't you please take me along for a ride” _

 

Levi let out a snort as he heard the old country tune come on over his headset once again. Eren knew he hated the song and insisted on playing it every time he went on a space walk. Even when he was out there repairing a broken radar or mechanical arm that they needed online for their research, Eren would play the old tune for his ‘enjoyment.’

 

Twisting the last bolt back into place on the far-range asteroid scanner and pressing the button on his wrist to signal the repairs were complete, Levi replaced the tools in his sealed belt pouch and turned around to look at the beautiful sight before him. The entire planet was spread out below him and he couldn’t help, but take a moment or two when he was out of the ship to appreciate its size and glory closely.

 

Pictures were nothing compared to the real thing and Levi was always spellbound by the sheer beauty of the vast green continents reaching far beyond his sight. The rich blue oceans pressed against the rich land. Swirls of grey and white clouds obscuring parts of the planet from view in a simple haze.

 

The gentle country tune played in his ears as he gazed down at the entire planet spread beneath him. The strange song was somehow fitting with the whimsy of world below him and he watched the sun gently appear over the horizon in silence.

 

A small tug on his tether pulled Levi’s mind back to the ship a few moments later as the machine slowly reeled him in at Eren’s command. Levi focused on moving through the scientific equipment they had mounted on the station, tearing his eyes away from the view. The suit they wore on these walks was somewhat large and clunky and Levi was extra careful not to touch any equipment that shouldn’t be messed with or adjusted.

 

Nearing the entrance port where he was being reeled in, Levi turned to look at the sunrise for a moment before he was fully brought back in. The sunrise was just as beautiful as on Earth, land and sea lighting up beneath it as the sun rounded the curve of the planet.

 

Taking in the sight, Levi turned around and once again focused on re-entering the spacecraft. The outer doors opened and Levi was pulled into the equalizing chamber. It was built so there is a safe place to enter and exit the craft without wasting the oxygen held inside. The vacuum-like room kept disaster from taking over the craft, like sudden oxygen shortage. The all--white room held metal doors on each end, small quartz glass windows in the doors to allow sight through to the tube and vice versa. 

 

Levi heard the click and lock of the airlock doors behind him and he floated towards the still-closed doors to the main station, waiting for the system to finish checking the security and strength of the airlock.

 

Looking through the small window inside, Levi saw Eren floating by the doors looking at him as well. A snarky smile light up Eren’s face when he saw Levi turn to look at him, no doubt proud of himself for the eighteenth time in a row playing that song on Levi’s walk.

 

Levi smiled back at Eren, but his look was shrouded by the dark glass covering his face. It simply reflected Eren’s image back to the impatient boy. Boy wasn’t the right term for Eren as he had grown quite muscled during their training for this mission. Levi and Eren’s competitive sides had come out during muscle training for the Zero-G’s of space and they had become the ‘most muscled space-nerds Erwin had ever seen.’ Their station commander’s jokes weren’t enough to deter them even in space and they continued to train as hard as ever in the different environment.

 

Finally, the main station doors slid open with a beep and Levi and Eren wasted no time in pushing off of the walls and flying into one another. Every time one of them went on a space walk, the other was always watching and monitoring the situation live from inside the station. These hugs at the end of the missions were a stress-reliever, a way to ensure their partner made it back safely.

 

Eren unlatched the clips holding Levi’s helmet on and pulled off the reflective headgear. Letting it simply float away from his reach as Levi’s pale face was revealed, Eren moved up against Levi’s body from his chest to his face until he reached Levi’s soft lips, pressing into his husband’s grip and kissing the waiting man.

 

Their lips gently pressed against each other until Levi pressed into Eren’s mouth with more passion. Levi’s tongue slipping into Eren’s eager mouth without hesitation. Their tongues slid against one another in a heated battle as they wrapped their arms around one another. Levi’s arms circled Eren’s chest and back while Eren’s arms wrapped around Levi’s neck. 

 

Slowly pulling away from the fiery kiss to catch his breath, Eren looked down at Levi, love burning in their eyes, and whispered, “Welcome back, Mr. Spaceman.”

 


End file.
